The present invention relates to a device for preserving a carbonated beverage or liquid stored inside of its original container.
Carbonated beverages, such as soda, seltzer water, juices, beer, and champagne, are typically provided in an air tight can or bottle package for the preservation of compressed carbon dioxide. In some situations, a consumer has to finish the entire beverage immediately, otherwise all the compressed carbon dioxide in the remainder of the liquid will escape to the atmosphere after a while, and the remaining beverage will become flat.
For bottled carbonated beverages, if the consumer cannot finish the entire beverage soon after it is opened, regardless of whether the bottle is resealed, the remaining carbonated beverage will lose at least some of its carbonation due to the loss of gaseous carbon dioxide naturally released from the bottled beverage after opening. Further, gaseous carbon dioxide is lost into the growing space above the surface of the beverage during the course of consumption, whether the bottle is sealed or unsealed.
For example, prior to opening, a carbonated liquid sealed within a container is pressurized by carbon dioxide or another gas that causes the carbon dioxide of the carbonated liquid to remain in solution. Once the cap is opened, the carbon dioxide begins to escape from the liquid. After opening, even after resealing, the volume above the remaining liquid within the container is a mixture of gases including oxygen at levels that allow for the carbon dioxide to escape from the liquid. Alcoholic or otherwise carbonated liquids left open for a sufficient period lose their carbonation and become oxidated, which causes the liquid to become stale and deprives the consumer of the liquid's intended taste.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that prevents carbon dioxide from escaping a carbonated liquid once the container in which it was originally sealed has been opened.